Witch's Inn
by Fruityferret
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are on a road trip upstate but when their car breaks down on an deserted road this inn is their only option. But they're not the only ones staying there. If they don't find a way out soon they'll become permanent guest too...
1. Low gas and an inn

**Hello Everyone**

**This is a story I never really planned on posting but I thought I might as well…**

**But the thing is, I'm not getting the reviews I want.**

**Really, I want to know what you think.**

**This story was just for fun, but don't forget to check the ones on my profile!**

**Thnx for reading. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_Hello Boys and girls. I'm glad you were able to take the time to visit, tonight. It is such a deathly gloomy night, with the rain blindly pouring down and the storm bruing in._

_Tonight, I will be your faithful guide through our tale of terrors tonight. They call me the fear master. But for you specifically my friend, you can simply call me the narrator for I no longer have a name. _

_What, you don't believe me? You do not understand my friend. I did have a name, but it was taken from me. Now, I have only my soul and my love for storytelling to account for. But enough chatter we should begin before the night creatures come about._

_Brrrrrr! Speaking of chattering, is it just me or is it freezing in here? Oh, I must have left the window open. How careless of me, especially with the rain pouring down._

_Ah, that's better. Now that the window is closed we can. . . Oh look! It seems our victims, I mean friends, have turned up outside._

_Do you see the new looking SUV driving down that dark road? Of course you can't, we are a little too far away. But we can get closer._

_There, now we can see their car rolling down the dark road. Our friend Alvin is driving with his siblings and the chipettes in the car. Why is he taking such a narrow dangerous road? It is because they are heading upstate to a special gathering with friends._

_Now, on a night like tonight of course there would be traffic so he decided to take a back way. But it seems that everyone is getting antsy and they're running low on gas._

_But that's the least of their problems. If only he knew he was getting closer to Witch's Inn. Too close. . ._

_What? You've never heard of Witch's Inn? It's probably the most haunted hotel ever built!_

_Well, I don't expect you to, either. Everyone who went there never wanted to think or mention it again. That is. . . the ones who did get away._

_If only Alvin knew that his little shortcut might just end in everyone getting cut. _

_Now why don't we get closer to listen in on their conversation. Don't worry though, no one can see us. It will be like we are ghosts ourselves._

_And it's best if you don't forget your rain coat. This is weather that could kill!_

_Hehe, how ironic. . . _

* * *

"Alvin, for the last time, turn around!" Brittany said.

"It would be pointless to turn around now Brittany," Alvin retorted. "The last gas station was over two hours away."

"Well you should have stopped there and asked for directions!"

"I know where I'm going." He told here.

Simon snorted. "Oh yeah, Alvin? So where are we?"

Alvin looked at the road map sitting on the dashboard. "Approximately, right here," he said, pointing to the middle of the map.

"Oh please Alvin," Brittany said. "We're nowhere near an interstate."

"You don't know that Brittany. You've never been here before."

"Neither have you!" She said angrily.

"Aaallllviiiiinnnn," Theodore whined loudly from the back. "I have to go!"

"Yeah Alvin, and I'm starving," Jeanette said.

"And it's cold in here," Eleanor said.

"And I'm bored!" Brittany said.

"Listen everyone I know what I'm doing here."

"Yeah right Alvin," Brittany said. "Just admit we're lost."

"Alvin! I can't hold it much longer!" Theodore insisted.

"Alvin we need to stop. Dave would kill us if we let Theodore make a mess in our new car," Simon said.

"I don't want to go outside," Theodore replied. "It's so barbaric."

"Well Theo, your certainly not going while the rest of us are in the car." Brittany said.

Eleanor reached over the front seat and turned the heat up. "Ah, that's better."

Jeanette sighed. "Is there anything to eat in here?"

Simon shook his head. "We're all out of food."

"I'm going to explode!" Theodore yelled.

"Theo, I told you to think about dry places."

"That's not working anymore!"

Brittany let out an angry huff. "Alvin, remind me to never ever go on a road trip with you ever again."

"That's fine by me Brittany."

"Alvin, stop be so stubborn and stop this car, NOW!"

To everyone's surprise, the car started to slow down. "Uh-oh," he said.

The others glared at him. "What do you mean, uh-oh," Simon said.

"I can't take this anymore!" Theodore hopped over the seat and over Simon and out the door. Eleanor watched as she saw him disappear into the woods.

"Alvin, don't tell me we're out of gas," Brittany said.

"Okay, I won't, but we are."

"See Alvin, you should have filled up at the last stop!" Brittany shouted angrily.

"We had plenty of gas then, Brittany," he retorted.

"Well we don't now, do we?" She said.

"I really wish you would stop nagging me, Brittany!"

"If only you knew how much I want to kill you right now!" She screamed back.

Jeanette cut between them. "Please you two, let's not fight. It won't get us anywhere!"

"Jeanette's right," Simon said. "We need to calmly figure out what to do."

They all sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. It was only a moment later when Theodore came running back to the car.

Simon opened the door for him. "Thank," Theodore said as he squeezed in next to him. He was soaked, head to toe, and was shivering.

"It's freezing out there," he said.

"I guess we'll have to walk," Alvin said.

"Heck no," Brittany said. "I refuse to walk anywhere in this rain."

"Yeah Alvin," Theodore agreed. "We should just wait for someone to come by."

"Theo, we haven't seen anyone in miles!"

"And it's getting cold in here," Eleanor said.

"Why are you so cold El," Jeanette asked.

"Well it is cold, but something hasn't set right with me since we came on to this road," she explained. "What time is it?"

"It's only about seven," Simon told her.

"How are you guys so calm! We're stuck out in the middle of nowhere!" Brittany shouted.

"Well it's better than panicking, Brittany," replied Jeanette.

"They're right Brittany," Alvin said. "Panicking's not the answer. Let's just get our stuff from the trunk and start walking."

"You guys can but I'm not going," Brittany said.

Alvin shrugged and the rest of them put up their hoods and got out of the car. Almost immediately they were all drenched.

They walked quickly to the trunk of the car as Alvin opened it. When he did they all grabbed their bags. Eleanor picked up Brittany's and looked at Jeanette. "We can't leave Brittany here!" She shouted over the howling of the wind.

"What did you say?" Jeanette asked.

"I said we need to get Brittany!" Eleanor shouted a little louder.

Her sister nodded. "Okay, I'll open the door and you grab Brittany."

They both went around to the passenger side of the car. Jeanette grabbed the door handle. "When I open it, grab Brittany!"

Then Jeanette jerked the door open. As quickly as she could, Eleanor grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her out. Then Jeanette slammed the door.

"I told you guys I wasn't coming!"

Eleanor shook her head. "We're not leaving you here!"

Brittany turned around to open the door when they all heard a loud click. "Are you three coming?" Alvin shouted from a little ways up ahead. The keys were dangling in his hand.

Angrily, Brittany snatched her stuff from Eleanor. "Let's just get this over with."

The chipettes jogged to catch up to the boys. Soon they were all running together in the rain to find shelter. For a while, it seemed as if the trees surrounding the road went on forever. About fifteen minutes later the tired chipmunks finally had come on to a more open road and they all stopped to take a breath.

Eleanor looked up as lighting and thunder boomed in the sky. In the distance, she saw what looked like a giant mansion.

"Everyone," she called. "There's a place up ahead." She pointed in its direction.

They all saw it and started running in its direction. Soon, they all stopped at the gate. The place was big and surrounded by an old black iron gate.

"Look," Simon said pointing to the ground. They looked down and saw a broken sign laying there and it read 'Witch's Inn'.

"Yeah," Theodore said. "It's an inn!"

"Come on," Alvin said, motioning for the others to follow him. He led them to the gate doors and he started to push them open. But they wouldn't budge.

Eleanor looked closely and saw no lock on it. "Is it rusted shut," she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure." He pushed again but the wind was pushing against him. "Simon, Theodore, a little help please?"

The brothers all gave the gate a push, but still it wouldn't open. "Come on," Eleanor said. "Let's help." The sisters also started to push. "Everyone push on three," Eleanor shouted. "One. . . Two. . . Three!" They all gave a hard shove and finally the gate have loose.

"Okay guys, let's hurry," Alvin said as they all started running up the hill. Lighting struck and Eleanor stopped and gasped. In the window there was a face, completely green! It's blank eyes were staring right at her with a big smile. She was so shocked she hadn't realized that she had screamed.

The others stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong, El?" Theodore asked.

"I-I-I saw a face. I-it was all g-g-green and decayed and-" she cut off

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Come on Eleanor, there's nothing there. Look!" She looked up again and the face was gone. "See, the cold's just getting to you. Now let's hurry," he said and they headed for the Inn.

"Don't worry El," Theodore assured her. "It was just your imagination." He started to follow the others who were almost at the doors.

Eleanor hesitated before following too. She really hoped it was her imagination.

* * *

_So, how do you like it so far my friend? Do you think Eleanor was imagining it, or has the hauntings already begun?_

_Well, sadly we won't find out until next time. I've been slacking on my caretaking and the dead don't appreciate it. Why just last night they were banging at my door._

_Oh, and there goes the midnight dings. That means it is time for you to go back to the real world my friend, but don't worry, our world will always open to you._

_Just remember, we're always a little hungry. . ._


	2. Fingers and the Stairwell

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**Haha, My next chapter!**

**This story is actually more popular than I thought it would be LOL.**

**Never underestimate the power of writing. **

**I'll stop talking now and hand the story back over to our beloved Narrator!**

* * *

_Hello, friend. I see you have come back for more. Hehe, I knew you would._

_Now why don't I grab my raincoat and start the story?_

_. . . Here we are, right where we left off._

_We see Alvin and the others banging on the big locked door. Well, everyone except Eleanor. She still has a bad feeling about this place. But the honest truth is, the place has bad feelings about them. But you'll find out what I mean soon enough._

_Hmm? Oh friend, don't be scared. Yes, we will enter the house with them and experience the horrors of the house but like I mentioned before, no one can see us._

_Too bad though, if we could be seen maybe we could have warned them not to enter this dreadful place. _

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" Alvin said banging on the door.

"Just forget it Alvin," Eleanor said. "It's probably not even an open hotel. It wasn't even on the map."

"I don't care!" Brittany yelled. "I've just trudged who knows how long in the mud and rain and I'm not going another step. Move out of my way!" The others moved from the door as Brittany kicked it. The heard a snap and the door opened.

The others stared at her in shock. "What? I did take Judo for two years straight, you know."

Then the door slammed open and everyone gasped. They were frozen for a moment. A cold breeze seemed to come from the house.

Brittany got behind Alvin and pushed him toward the opening. "Alvin, I think it's best if you go first."

Alvin turned to her. "Why me? You're the Judo master." Reluctantly, he turned back to the house. He motioned with his hands for the others to be quiet. Slowly, he walked in side. Everyone waited for him to come back and tell them it was safe to go in.

They stood there for a couple of minutes. "Do you think something's wrong?" Theodore asked.

Before anyone could reply, something came flying through the door with a loud yell. It looked like a giant man with huge teeth and eyes. Eleanor screamed as it landed on her, causing her to fall backward.

Eleanor struggled for a bit before pushing him off. Gasping, she stood up and backed away from whatever had attacked. It took her a minute to realize it was a mask staring back at her and it's body was wrapped in clothes.

Alvin walked back out laughing. "You. . . should've seen. . . the looks. . . hahaha,' he didn't finish. He leaned against the door post laughing even harder.

Eleanor and the others looked closer at it. "It's stuffed!" Theodore exclaimed.

Brittany glared at Alvin. "That wasn't funny, Alvin!"

"Yes it was!"

"This is no time for jokes, Alvin," Simon said.

"Yeah, you really scared us," Jeanette gulped, looking back down at the dummy.

"Oh, come on," Alvin walked over and picked it up. "I can't believe you were actually wrestling this El," he said and started laughing again.

Eleanor snatched it away from it. "You better believe I'm going to get you back for that."

"Sure, you can try but I'm not scared." He turned back to the house. "Hurry up, its freezing out here and you gotta see this place." He walked on in.

Cautiously, the others followed him in. The door slammed shut behind them and they jumped. Alvin rolled his eyes. "You scaredy cats."

Eleanor looked around the room. There were a couple of candles lit in random places. It had a big chandelier and old paintings covered the walls. There were countless figurines and some statues and a knight stood on different sides of the walls.

She saw an empty space and set the dummy down there. She thought it seemed like a museum lobby.

Simon walked over to the front desk and rung the bell. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I don't think there is," Theodore said. "Maybe we should go."

Brittany was in front of the curtains on the other side of the desk. "And where would we go, Theodore?"

Suddenly, a hand came out from behind the curtains and landed on Brittany's shoulder. She turned around and screamed. Then a figure walked out and Brittany ran over to where the others were standing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the deep voice said. He walked into the candle's glare and he became clear. He was a tall old man wearing a black and suite. "Hello, my name is Epil. I'm the owner of this establishment."

Alvin stepped up. "Hi I'm Alvin, and these are my brothers," he pointed to them. "Simon, and Theodore. And these are our friends, Brittany, Jeanette as Eleanor." He nodded to where they were standing. "We were on our way upstate but ended up stranded a little ways down the road."

"What a terrible night to be stranded," he looked at the others. "Sorry again for scaring you all, we don't usually get guests."

Everyone except for Theodore walked over to him. Theodore headed for a jar set on the other end of the desk.

"So," Eleanor started. "No one else is staying here?"

He shook his head. "No we haven't had guest in quite some time."

Theodore looked at the label next to the jar. It read 'Fresh Cinnamon Sticks'. _Mmmm yummy, _he thought.

"There weren't any inn signs up," Simon commented.

"I'm sure they all fell down long ago. We are a very old hotel, we've been up for over a century."

"Really," Jeanette said, fascinated.

He nodded. "We have a library down the hall with many stories of the history of this place in them. Its open twenty-four hours. A man named Shar, owned this place. He was said to of become crazy and burned the place. His grandson took over and rebuilt this place as an inn. He died about ten years ago and left the place to me, his faithful servant."

Theodore sniffed the jar. It didn't smell like cinnamon sticks. It kind of had a sharp smell to it.

"Is there a gas station near here?" Alvin asked. "

"Yes, it's about two mile up the road though."

"I guess that means we'll have to stay here for the night," Alvin told the others.

Theodore opened the jar and a sickening smell hit him. Looking in, he gasped at what was inside.

_Fingers!_

Theodore couldn't believe it. The jar was filled with detached fingers. They were green and yellow with long black nails. They were slimy with bugs crawling over them.

He dropped the lid and ran to the others. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"F-f-f-f-f-fingers!" He stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

The butler walked over to the jar and looked in. "Why . . . there's nothing in here but cinnamon sticks."

Theodore and the others looked inside also. "He's right Theodore," Eleanor said. "These are just cinnamon sticks."

Alvin took one out. "Oooooh, scary," he waved it in front of Theodore and then bit into it."

B-b-but, THEY WERE THERE!" He yelled. "I saw them, they were disgusting and there were bugs and it smelled terrible. A-a-and-"

Eleanor walked up beside him, "Theo, are you okay? Did you want to lay down?"

Theodore just started shaking. "But I know what I saw. There were fingers in there!"

"Calm down, Theodore," Simon said. "It was probably just your imagination.

"I'm not sure what you saw but the maid Bertha maid these only a few hours ago. And we surely don't have fingers lying around."

"Well that's good to know," Alvin said. "So do you think you can give us a couple of rooms for the night?"

The butler nodded. "Of course, follow me." He and the others started walking down the hallway. Pictures of people and antiques covered the walls and tables. They stopped a little ways down at a locked cupboard.

He pulled out a key and unlocked it. There were rows of other keys hanging up. He examined them for a minute and then took some down.

"The maid hasn't done any of the rooms on the first floor I'm afraid and the third floor is completely unavailable so I'll give you the five available rooms on the fourth floor." He handed the keys to Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "You'll have to take the elevator though, we can't have anyone on the third floor."

Theodore looked up at him. "What about me?"

"Well, I'm going to have to give you a room on the second floor," he said, handing Theodore the key.

"B-b-but I don't want to be all by myself," he said fearfully.

"Theodore, stop being such a baby," Alvin said.

"Don't worry Theo, we'll only be two floors apart," Eleanor assured him.

Epil nodded. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of," he started to walk off when he turned and looked back at them. "We'll be serving dinner at about nine thirty, if you need me I'm just about always in the basement."

"Do you have outlets here," Brittany asked. "I need to charge my phone."

"Yes, but getting reception here is terrible and our phones are all out, probably for the entire night. Though, some have been able to get some reception out on the patio in front of the garden. It used to be a nice place but our gardener quit a couple of years ago and I haven't been able to replace him." He pointed to a hallway to the left, "The patio is at the end of that hallway. There are also candles and a couple of flashlights in the linen closets."

"Where did you say the library was again?" Jeanette asked.

"It's down this hallway and it's the two big double doors on the right. You can't miss it," he said. Then in a strange tone he added, "Though, I don't think you'll favor the view." Then he walked off.

"We have to get out of here!" Theodore squealed.

"Theodore, calm down," Simon told him. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not, this place is freaky. First, the scary butler and then the fingers and now this mysterious third floor!" He told them. "Something's not right here."

"And don't forget the face Eleanor saw," Brittany added. "Oh please," Alvin said. "You guys are reading way too much into this. True, the butler is strange but I'm sure the third floor is completely explainable and what you and Eleanor saw were just figures of your imagination."

"B-but…"

"Everything's going to be fine Theo, it's just one night," Eleanor assured. "Right, Jen?" She looked back at Jeanette when she didn't reply back. Jeanette was staring off blankly down the hallway.

"I think I'm going to go to the library," she said and walked off.

"Wait," Eleanor called. "Don't you want to change first?" But there was no reply back. _I wonder what's up with her,_ she thought.

"Well, no point in standing around," Alvin said. "Let's go."

"But Alvin, I'm scared," Theodore said.

"Like the butler said, there's nothing here to be afraid of now come on," Alvin said. Theodore sighed and followed him and the others to go find the elevator.

A moment later they stopped at a sign that said 'STAIRWELL.'

"Strange," Simon said. "Here are the stairs, but where is the elevator?"

"This house is so screwy," Eleanor said. "To bad we can't just take the stairs."

"Well, I can. My room is on the second floor," Theodore said, picking up a candle.

"Oooohh, you're not scared Theo?" Alvin teased.

"Alvin, just leave him alone," Simon said.

"Will you be okay by yourself Theo?" Eleanor asked.

He nodded solemnly. "I guess, I mean, I have to get over my fear sometime if we're going to be in this place all night."

"Speak for yourself," Brittany said. "I'm going to charge my phone and then call a cab. This place is starting to give me the creeps." She looked around, as if though someone was watching.

"We'll come to your room once we're done changing, okay?" Eleanor said.

Theodore nodded. "I like that idea." The others walked down the opposite way. Theodore looked at the door and took a deep breath, _Here goes nothing, _he thought and walked through the door.

He looked around and saw the stairs that went straight up. He couldn't see how long the stairs went because it was so dark. For a moment he was overcome with fear and thought about turning back.

_I can't, _he thought. _If I go back now, Alvin and the others would just laugh at me. _Sighing, he gulped down his fear and starting walking up the stairs.

Halfway up he stopped. He thought he had heard a groan. "Hello? Is someone there?" But there wasn't anyone. Trying not to let fear take over, he started to walk a little more quickly. He again stopped at the second flight of stairs to see how long they were, but again it was too dark.

He put his foot on the first step, then he heard a sound.

_Thump . . . thump. . . thump. . ._ then a loud groan.

Terrified, Theodore looked down the flight of stairs. "Who's there? Alvin, this better not be you."

_Thump, thump, thump._ Theodore knew they were footsteps, heavy footsteps. They stairway became freezing and the sickening smell of decaying flesh hit him once again.

_Thump, thump, thump._ The footsteps were getting faster and faster and Theodore's heart started to race. He turned to go up the stairs when his candle light flickered out. _Oh, just great, _he thought.

He started to run up the stairs, and whatever was behind him started to chase him. Theodore tripped and there was a loud groan from right behind him.

Recovering quickly, he ran up the last few stairs. He felt for the door handle and opened it. He shut it as quickly as he could.

On the other side of the door, whatever it was groaned angrily and started banging on the door. Theodore, put all his weight up against it to keep it from opening the door. After about a minute, the groaning and banging stopped.

Theodore backed away and stared at the door. Shakily he turned and and scurried off to find his room, thinking about his narrow escape.

_Next time I'll take the elevator._

* * *

_Well, it seems like the house has chosen Theodore as its first victim._

_Why does this house have such terrible feelings for them? Well my friend that is something we'll just have to wait to find out. _

_We'll there goes those darn chimes again. Time for you to return home and me to my lovely crypt._

_Have a dreadful night and a even more terrifying week. _

_'Stair' well. . . Hehehe._


	3. Broken Elevator and a Fire!

**Yeah, next chapter**

**Finally, I'm done with Mid-terms and I'm working on all my stories now.**

**But I have a poll on my page and it will depend on which one has the most votes that I will update.**

**And I will also apologize for not updating for a while. I've been soooo busy. But I'll try harder.**

**Please vote and Review! **

**Now . . . Our Narrator**

_.Welcome back my friends… How was your week? Frightful I hope._

_Since the last time we've spoken I've come across a new thing for us creepers on EBay, follow me._

_Here we are, This room right here is where we shall start our story off today. A room full of mirrors!_

… _What do you mean you don't understand? Why would I spend so much just to fill this place with mirrors? _

_It's quite simple actually. These aren't just any mirrors, these are mirrors that have there own special use. Some lead to different worlds but many of them lead to our nightmares. One might even lead to yours._

_But that is irrelevant now. We should find the mirror that corresponds to our story tonight._

_Here it is! The tall mirror sitting at the end of this hallway. Let's see where we left off._

_Ah, our friends seemed to have just found the elevator and are having a little trouble calling it down. Maybe it's just broken… doubt it._

_Now, we just step through the mirror and enter the story... Hmm? Yes, things we find on the internet are wonderful, aren't they?_

* * *

After a while the others found the elevator.

It looked old and the sign was tilted. Alvin looked back at the others. "Well, who wants to go in first," he asked.

"I'm not," Brittany said. "That thing is a complete safety hazard."

"Yeah Alvin, I don't like it either," Eleanor added. "Maybe we should just take the stairs."

"Oh, come on guys, it's probably fine." Alvin pushed the button; only seconds later did it open. It looked even older and unkempt from the inside and had a dim light.

He walked in but the others hung back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Alvin, but something doesn't feel right," Simon said.

Alvin sighed. "Si, don't let the others get to you. This place, and the elevator, is fine. Now get in before it closes."

The others all walked just as the door closed. Alvin pushed the fourth floor button. The elevator didn't budge. He pushed in again, then once more, and finally the elevator started to move. "Phew."

Eleanor was glad she'd finally be able to go to her room and change. Maybe then she'd feel alright. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Eleanor didn't think much of it until Alvin let out a grunt.

"Stupid machine. It's stopped us on the third floor."

"Alvin, if we're stuck here all night, I'm blaming you," Brittany said.

"We won't be stuck here all night Brit," Alvin told her. "I'll just hit the assistance button and I'm sure the butler will get us out of here."

Alvin hit the button a few times. The buzzer rang, but no one answered.

"Stupid butler's probably in the basement," Brittany mumbled angrily.

Eleanor sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was stay a night in the elevator with her grumpy sister. Right now, all she wanted to do was lie down and take a long nap, but by the way things were going, it was obvious that that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Let me see," Simon said. "Maybe you're just not pushing it correctly."

"Si, I'll admit I'm not as smart as you but I think I know how to push a button," Alvin retorted.

Simon started pushing the assistance button but still there was no answer. Brittany let out AN ANGRY SHOUT. "Stop! The buzzing is giving me a migraine." Eleanor had to admit it was annoying her too. Then again, so far the trip has done nothing but annoy her.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of this thing, not call on someone who's not there."

Eleanor looked at Brittany and then looked up at the ceiling. "You're right Brit, and I think I know how."

They all looked at her. "Really? How El?" Alvin asked.

She pointed to the ceiling. "Right through there," everyone followed her gaze. "See that shaft; I think we could get through it to the next floor. Simon, do you think you get can get up there?"

Simon tried to reach, but to no avail. He seemed to only be able to push the shaft open slightly. "No, sorry."

"Well Brittany, I guess this is your time to shine," Eleanor said.

Brittany gasped. "Why do I have to go up there?"

"Because," Eleanor told her. "We could push you through all the way, easily."

"And besides," Alvin said. "You do want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll do it, let's just make it quick." The three held out there hands as Brittany stepped up. They pushed her up towards the shaft. She froze for a second. "Are you sure it's safe. Eleanor?"

She nodded. "Yes, you should be fine."

Brittany gulped then moved the shaft. Is was very light and opened easily. "Okay guys, push me a little higher."

Brittany looked around the top of the elevator. It was dark and she could barely see anything. After a few moments, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked to her left and saw a ladder. Looking up she saw that the fourth floor elevator doors seemed to be open.

"Brittany, do you see anything?" Eleanor called up to her.

Brittany was about to answer when a sharp, loud hissing noise cut her off. She looked to the other side of the ladder to see something big and furry running towards her. When she realized what it was, she screamed.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

Brittany didn't answer. The rat lunged for her face. With a quick swing of her arm, she hit the thing away from her face and it rolled to the other side of the elevator. The rat recovered but to Brittany's relief it scampered away.

"There are rats up here," she said fearfully down to the others. "I'm not doing this. Bring me down," she demanded.

"Brittany," Eleanor said calmly. "Tell us what you see."

Taking a deep breath she explained what she saw. "Do you think you could get up to the elevator for us?"

"No way!" Brittany she said. "This place is disgusting."

"Brittany, the longer we stay in the elevator, the more rats we'll likely see," Simon explained to her. "If you hurry we can get out of here."

Brittany sighed. She knew he was right. She just wanted to get out of this disgusting place. The only way to do that was to go up the elevator shaft.

"Okay, push me up a little higher." They did and Brittany was able to get her body all the way through. Carefully, she took a few steps to where the ladder was, trying not to fall or step on a rat. When she touched it, the ladder made a loud creaking sound.

Brittany gulped. She would have to be careful going up.

She took slow steady steps. Once at the fourth floor she reached over and being careful to hold on to the ladder with one hand, she moved the elevator doors open. She opened it just to the point where she could fit there. Taking a deep breath, she leapt through the doors and fell flat on her chest. She sat up breathing heavily.

"I… made it," she called down in between breaths.

"Okay," Eleanor said. "Now try pushing the elevator button and see if that works."

Brittany sighed and looked at the elevator button. The lights on it were on and pushed on the up on. It made a small ding noise but nothing happened. Aggravated, Brittany kept on pushing the button.

Down below, the others were wondering what was taking her so long. "Do you think this will work?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just hope it does."

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. The three of them were surprised to see black and burnt down walls in front of them. It smelt of rot and burnt wood and the others quickly covered their noses.

"Ugh," Alvin said. "It stinks!"

"There must have been a fire here a long time ago," Simon commented, getting a closer look of outside the elevator. Alvin walked out behind him to look around too.

"Hey you guys come back here!" Eleanor said. But they ignored her, staring at the torn down walls and burnt floors. Eleanor didn't want to stand in the elevator alone so she walked out, still covering her nose.

Looking around, it seemed that the floor was covered in black ash. Suddenly, she smelt smoke. A lot of it. Eleanor looked back at Simon and Alvin but it was obvious they hadn't noticed.

She turned and looked down the hallway. It was dark so Eleanor couldn't see very far down. She was about to turn away until she heard a cry for help.

Shocked she looked down the hallway, the smell of smoke getting heavier. "Did you two hear that?"

They looked at her, confused. "Here what, El?" Alvin asked.

She was about to answer when the elevator dinged and the doors started to move. "Oh great," Alvin mumbled as him and his brother jumped through the elevator doors. "Hurry up, El," he called holding the elevator open.

"But someone needs help," she told him, pointing down the hallway.

Suddenly, Alvin lost his grip on the elevator doors and they shut closed before Eleanor could react.

She coughed twice. Looking down the hallway, she saw smoke. Hearing another cry for help, Eleanor raced down the hallway.

Meanwhile, the elevator had reached the fourth floor and Alvin and Simon raced out, bumping into Brittany. She fell back with a hard thud. "Ouch! Can't you two watch where you're going!"

They both stood up. "No time! Eleanor's on the third floor," Alvin said, standing back up.

Brittany just looked at him. "What is she doing on the third floor?"

"We're not sure but she said someone was in trouble," Simon replied. "C'mon, let's go find the stairs."

Alvin nodded but Brittany protested. "Can't she just take the elevator back up here?"

Alvin grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her toward where the stairs were. "We need to go find Eleanor. What is something's wrong?"

Brittany sighed and reluctantly followed them. _We were so close..._

Eleanor turned the corner and stopped at the first door on the right. There was smoke coming from underneath the door and she caught glimpse of the flames moving from under the door. Another shrill scream came from the room. Eleanor was certain now it was a person, probably a young girl, screaming.

Using all her strength, Eleanor pushed against the door. It gave away easily as she stumbled into the room, landing on her knees, coughing.

Looking around, she saw smoke and flames, but they weren't large. She looked over and saw the door to the bedroom. It was shut but someone was banging on it harshly.

"Help! Someone help me!" The voice called.

Eleanor got up and ran over to the door. It was hot and smoke was coming from underneath it. "I'm here! Are you hurt?"

"Please help me! It's hot in here. I can't breathe!"

Eleanor was finding it hard to breathe herself. She could barely see with the smoke rising and the fire was spreading. She had to do this fast.

"Stand back, I'll get you out of there." But there was no reply back. Eleanor hoped she wasn't too late.

She took a step back and as hard as she could, Eleanor kicked the door and heard a cracking sound. She grabbed the knob and pushed open the door. She tumbled through, immediately feeling the heat and smoke hit her. She went into a fit of uncontrollable coughs.

She looked straight ahead and gasped in horror. There on the bed, laid a body, charred to the bone, still on fire!

Eleanor couldn't believe her eyes. Besides the body that lay on the bed, no one else was in the room. She started coughing again. The oxygen in the room was getting low. _I have to get out of here now!_

Just then, she heard a large bang from behind her. Turning, she saw that the door had shut behind her.

Eleanor ran to the door and started tugging on the knob. The door was shut tight. She pounded against the door with every bit of her strength but it still wouldn't open. _Oh no! I'm stuck in here! _She thought dreadfully.

Eleanor started coughing again. She couldn't breathe in without inhaling smoke. It was suffocating her.

With her last effort she tried opening the door. Looking back, she saw that the bed was completely engulfed in flames now. Smoke surrounded her as the flames grew and drew closer. She leaned against the door coughing, unable to breathe, and feeling herself slowly slip away into darkness.

She coughed a few more times before falling to the floor.

* * *

_Oh dear me, looks as though eleanor is having a rough time in that fire._

_But not to worry my friend, we will learn of the outcome in the next chapter of mine. Let's step out of this room and into the the mirror._

_...Now we're back in my Hall of Mirrors, safe and sound._

_Oh darn, there goes those stupid bells. it will be morning soon which means it is time for you to go home and sleep. _

_For me it is time to return to my mosoleum, and make sure all the dead are in their places. You'd be suprised and how they get around when I have my back turned._

_I hope to see you soon my friends. Sleep well and don't let the dead souls bite!_

* * *


	4. The Maid and The Diary

**Yeah! I'm soooo glad I was able to update to the next chapter quickly.**

**Sorry that its short though. But I'm planning on updating real soon!**

**(Also, if you haven't read my HUNT FOR THE PUPPETTEER story, then I should tell you this- I WILL NOT BE UPDATING GW: GHOST WHISPERS UNTIL NEXT YEAR!)**

**Thanks a lot for reading AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Now, our lovely narrator.**

* * *

…

…

… _Oh my! You've been waiting for me, eh? _

_I'm so sorry. I was too busy thinking about other things. Scary things…_

_But that's not important now. But I'm glad you came back. This old place gets kind of lonely. And it seems it and the creatures here have taken a liking to you. But I'm sad to say that wasn't the case for the last poor fellow who visited._

_It also doesn't seem to be the case for Eleanor and her friends and that old Inn. It seems that their welcome hasn't been the best so far._

_But enough recap. Let's go find the correct mirror…_

_Okay, we're here. Last time we left there was a terrible fire going on and Eleanor seemed to have gotten in the middle of it. Did she make it out?_

_Well, we're about to find out. You step through the mirror first, and please, try not to get burned._

* * *

Eleanor coughed. The smell of smoke filled here nose. She heard voices in the back ground.

She blinked her eyes open. Eleanor saw someone standing over her. "Eleanor! Wake up already!"

"Oh, please tell me she's alright."

"Maybe we should get help?" she heard Simon say.

"What happened?" She managed to say.

The three of them helped her sit up straight. "We don't know," Alvin said.

"El, are you okay or do you need us to get you some help?" Brittany asked her.

Eleanor coughed and shook her head. "No, I think I'll be alright."

Simon got up and started looking around the room. "Was there a fire in here or something?"

She nodded. "Yeah there was, actually," she replied. She saw that the room was in complete wreck and full of ash, boarded windows, and old ripped and burnt furniture. But there was no sign of the recent fire or girl she had witnessed.

"I heard someone calling for help so I ran in here where I saw the smoke. I ran in here and-" Eleanor stopped herself. She thought it was best not to mention the girl.

"And then…" Alvin said, wanting her to go on.

"Well I came in here and there was a big fire. I turned to leave but the door shut on me. If it wasn't for you guys the smoke would have suffocated me. How'd you put the fire out?"

The others looked at each other for a moment. Brittany spoke up first. "Not saying that there wasn't, El, but we never saw a fire."

Eleanor stared at her in shock. "But… There was… I mean-?"

"We came to this room because we smelled smoke. The door was locked so we had to break it down. But when we came in here you were lying on the floor, unconscious."

Eleanor was sure she had been in a fire. She could still smell the smoke. And the girl… what happened to her?

There was a loud creaking sound. Was it footsteps? "Maybe we should go," Alvin said. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

Eleanor nodded. She'd do anything to leave that room.

The three of them helped her up and out of the bedroom. Brittany walked on ahead to open the front door. "Maybe now we can finally get to our rooms."

The words had barely left her mouth when the door opened in front of her. Standing there was a large woman with an ugly face. She was wearing a black and white maid's uniform. Brittany backed up quickly.

"What you doing here?" She asked in a heavy accent.

Simon stepped up. "Hello, you must be the maid. Bertha, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. You not supposed to be here," she scolded.

"Sorry," Alvin apologized. "We just uh, got turned around."

"Yeah but we're leaving now," Brittany spoke up quickly.

They walked past Bertha quickly. "Don't come back here no more!" She called as the four of them headed for the stairs.

* * *

Finally, they all reached the fourth floor, this time taking the stairs. "Thank goodness," Brittany said. "I thought we'd never get to our rooms."

"Well let's hurry up and change," Alvin said. "Are you sure you're alright El?"

She nodded. "I'll be just fine. I just need to sit down for a bit," she told them. "Since dinner's at nine we'll just meet back up again later, okay?"

They all agreed and headed to their rooms. Eleanor started walking down to the next corridor where hers was. Halfway there, she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around. There wasn't anybody in the hallway but her.

_That was strange, _she thought. She started walking to her room. She stopped when she got to Room 128. She slipped the key in the lock. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. It felt as if though something or someone was blocking it from the other side.

Suddenly, she heard laughter from behind. It sounded like it came from a child.

Eleanor looked up and down the corridor. A little spooked, she turned back toward the door and was surprised to see it wide open. _Either someone's messing with me or I'm losing my mind!_

Cautiously, she walked in her room. No one was there. Trying to forget about what just happened; she closed her door and made sure it was locked. She saw that the room was old looking with very old carpets and curtains. The bed was the only thing that looked newly done.

Eleanor set her key on the dresser and set down her bag on the foot stand on the end of the bed and sat down.

Eleanor took a moment to relax and think about what just happened. Something was up with this place and it gave her a really bad feeling.

She stood up. Eleanor wanted to forget about all of it and just sleep. She felt exhausted. But she knew that she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon.

Eleanor pulled an extra pair of clothes out of her bag and walked to the bathroom. After she changed, she rolled up her clothes in discuss. They reeked of smoke and it made her cough. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. It took her a second to notice her green scarf wrapped around something on the bed.

_Strange, _she thought. _I don't remember taking my scarf out._

She looked at it curiously then picked it up. She realized that it was around a book. She quickly unwrapped it and read the cover. Diary was all it said.

_I wonder whose it is. _Eleanor looked at the door and saw it cracked open. She looked at the nightstand and saw the key still sitting there. Eleanor put the diary in the drawer and ran to the door, looking out. She didn't see anyone there.

_I know I closed the door, _she thought. She guessed that the maid had come to the room but had decided to leave since Eleanor was in the bathroom. It was the only thing she could think of.

She walked back to her bed. She was surprised to see the diary back on her bed. "Okay, I know I put that in the drawer!" She exclaimed.

She sighed. She really wished they hadn't come to this place. But obviously, that diary wanted to be read. She had to read it.

Eleanor sat switched the light on and flipped open the book on the bed. The name in the diary was that of Don Phanne. She was amazed that the first entry dated back to the 1890s. She started reading:

_**Today is the first day of the grand opening of the inn. I thought I'd be more excited but the staff seems really nervous. I sort of don't blame them but I've been trying to convince them to smile for our first guest. They are diplomats and governors.**_

_**I know why. It started long ago with the silly rumors of the grounds being haunted. Decades earlier, when witches were burned on the stake on this very ground!**_

_**It is true though. But about twenty something years earlier, there had been a fire that killed almost everyone person here. That is, everyone except my mother, who got away.**_

_**She had been the one to start the rumor saying that this place was haunted. That the witches had set a curse on this place.**_

_**Absurd, I know. She was put into a mental institution. I was little and she was crazy. She warned me never to come here. She had rights over the property and closed it off from everyone, even me. **_

_**It was a terrible end for her though. A little over a year ago, she died and the rights to this place were handed over to me. I decided to fix this place up as a inn and bring my wife and unborn child here with me. Do to its history I named it Witch's Inn.**_

_**I hope that wasn't bad luck.**_

* * *

Eleanor understood now that this place had a terrible history, but this entry was only the beginning of the diary. She read on to the next entry:

_**Last night's opening was just a disaster. I'm not sure what went wrong. When they first arrived it seemed as though their horses would not take the carriages up the path. They stayed far from the inn, making it my staff's job to bring their stuff in from one end of the street to another. But that wasn't the worst part of that night.**_

_**It was at dinner. I felt lucky to be able to sit down with the governors and diplomats. It felt like a great honor. **_

_**But it seemed as though it was destined to go wrong. Some of the cooking staff refused to work and locked themselves in their rooms for no reason.**_

_**Not only were we short staffed, but the room had a terrible unwavering cold to it. As though someone had maliciously broken the heat and was still not satisfied. No one could find the source of the cold either.**_

_**Then when we got our food, there seemed to be a shake under the table. It made the candles in the middle of it sway and they tipped over. The fire blazed angrily in the center of the table but was quickly put out.**_

_**Only moments after everything settled down Sir Roland, the governor, had some strange reaction to the food and collapsed. We sent for a doctor who rushed here. That is how dinner ended.**_

_**Roland still lays in his room on the second floor. The doctor said he had food poisoning and was not to leave his bed. I hope he will be alright.**_

_**Late that night, noises had awoken many and I couldn't explain what they were. I've talked to the staff about everything that had happened last night. There only response was this:**_

"_**It's the witches' curse…"**_

* * *

Eleanor was engrossed into what Mr. Phanne had been writing. He had so much to say about this place.

She skimmed through some entries in the book. She stopped when she got to what seemed the most terrifying one.*

_**Something strange happened earlier today.**_

_**It started two weeks ago. A very rich man came to the inn. He requested the Presidential Suite and full time service. Who were we to turn him down. We needed the money.**_

_**But this was no man just looking for some time off. He was a monster!**_

_**He did nothing but drink all day! He would call constantly for his meals and snacks to be delivered to him at prompt times. He would send it back too if it was late or one thing was out of place. He was filthy, crude, and despicable. He pushed a made down the stairs for throwing away his stale sandwich!**_

_**He was fighting with Captain Jack earlier today. Then he disappeared without a trace. After that, Jack rarely ever left his workshop in the basement…**_

* * *

Eleanor stopped there. So there was a workshop in the basement. She wondered what the Butler would be doing down there in an old workshop unless he's been working on something.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Eleanor got up and answered it. Brittany was standing there.

"Oh, Brit, it's just you. Come in."

Brittany nodded and walked in. She sat down on the bed. "I hate being in that room by myself," she said.

Eleanor sat down next to her. "I don't like it either but it's the best we can do for tonight."

"But you don't understand," she said. "I have this terrible feeling someone's been watching me."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who's got that feeling," Eleanor told her. She picked up the book and showed it to Brittany. "I found this on my bed. It has some weird stuff in it."

"Yeah well, I don't want to know," she got up and headed for the door. "Something's up with this place, El, and I'm not staying here one more minute than I have to." Thunder crackled in the distance.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to that garden patio and I'm calling a cab."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Brittany, how do you expect to get one in this weather?"

"Won't kill me to try," she said. "My cellphone should be charged enough now. We'll talk later." And with that she left.

Eleanor couldn't believe her stubborn sister. But she didn't blame Brittany for wanting to leave.

She picked up the diary and started reading again, trying to find out more about the inn.

* * *

'_Won't kill me to try?' _

_Ha ha ha! What a perfect choice of words dear Brittany. If only you knew what really lurks in the garden…_

_But I'm sure Eleanor will find out. She does have the diary after all with all the secrets of the inn in it. But learning them may come at a heavy price._

_Well, it is time to say goodbye, friend. I'm so glad you continue to visit. But I;m afraid you won't want to when we get into the more fear filled parts of the story. But I hope you'll build up enough courage to read on._

_But it's time we parted. We'll be seeing each other after the holidays. I need to set up my Santa trap for x-mas. I've been putting it off much too long. We can't have old' Saint Nick coming around and not giving him the scare of his life, now can we?_

_But until then… Happy Hollidays._


End file.
